America's Thoughts on Mexico
by XxmyshortobsessionsxX
Summary: America is supposed to write a report on Mexico and decides his opinion should be included as well. He might as well visit her later on and since the report was England's idea maybe he's planning something later on as well. Review please? Image is not mine, I didn't know who to ask for permission. T-T


AN: This is, in fact, my first fanfiction and it would be nice if you could review and let me know how I can improve or if you enjoyed the story. This chapter is in America's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia at all, not even a single character in the manga or anime.

**Okay**, so that British dude says I have to do a report on Mexico? Yo, I can totally do that! He thinks I don't know much about my neighbors but I,_ the hero_, will prove him wrong! Well first I have to fill out a form with basic info. Hmm...Her name is Isabella Flor Hernandez Carriedo. She kinda takes after that Antonio guy. Also, hair and eye color are both brown...what kind of brown? Lady-in-distress brown. Hahaha, I just made up a totally new awesome hair color

Next is her "birth date", and dude that is easy to guess! Cinco de Mayo! Wait. No, she always gets upset when I assume that. It has to be something else... Oh, whatever; it can be filled out later. How tall is she? A bit taller than 5 feet I think. Haha, she's a midget, no, she's fun-sized!

Alright then, let's get on to more fun stuff. What is her favorite color? Probably red, white, and green; although it would have been more heroic if the green was blue. Her favorite animal is either an eagle, (which is super heroic!) or a dog of some sort. And for the favorite food I will write in tacos, because EVERYONE loves tacos.

Next, what she does in her free time! She likes cooking, gardening, and FIESTA-ING! Oh yeah, she also likes mass-producing mustaches for Romano. Her fears are... well, the first one is when the hero is absent of course! She's also afraid of that chupawolf (chupacabra) thing. That chick has not talked to me a lot about this, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. I have to be accurate, ya know.

Okay, now I have to describe her personality. Mexico is loud, like me! She also has a short temper and Antonio says that Isabella is caring, but stubborn. She's fun, but criticizes me way too much about stuff I did in the past. What's America without American history? I told her not to think about it too much because, it's not cool to get sad and crap.

Now, to get on with her relationship with others… this is going to be easy! I'm her freaking neighbor for crying out loud! Well, we used to get along, then we didn't see each other, then Mexico and I got along again, then we didn't and then we did, etc etc. Before we were colonies we saw each other and stuff and so did Canada, I mean we were sharing a landmass and all. Then England, Spain, and France took care of us and we didn't get to see each other for some time. We got along fine and helped each other out, that is, until we argued over stuff and had a war. I'm glad that's over and now we totally get along I think although she thinks I'm immature and I think she's being judgmental with me. Whoa! We are going into deep territory here. Talking about territory I now own some of hers which is a sore subject and I also acquired her, in representation of Texas since it was a large piece of land. She's not blind though because Mexico got herself a new pair of glasses and contact lenses. Hers just don't represent Texas.

Now, how does she get along with Arthur again? They get along just fine. Arthur says she reminds him of me when she's, well, with me. Of course she does! She did become independent after me and we influence each other on stuff. It's what friends do. Isabella thinks Iggy's food can use a bit more of flavor (a lot actually and Iggy thinks hers is cool. At least, when it doesn't have hot sauce, because then it's not so cool to him. That's the power of chiles for ya! England was the first to recognize her as an "independent lady" so they met quite some time ago. According to everyone else he was the first to "officially" do that, but I was the first! I mean, we live right next to each other! I just forgot to do all that "official stuff".

Francey-pants time! That pervert tried to get to her but I awesomely and heroically kicked him out of her house! I protected her! One time Mexico had a serious cold and Mexi put France where he belongs. It was so awesome! I mean, she was feeling weak and everything. Oh right, that's what Cinco de Mayo is! Haha, of course I remembered! I was just testing myself.

Okay, who else? There's Russia and I do have something to say about how they get along. DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO FRIENDLY?! She's my neighbor, and they are so far away from each other! He totally does it to get on my nerves I swear! He's scary and will be bad influence on Mexi. Think of the valuable time she's wasting not spending time with the hero!

Next is going to be China, and well, she likes his panda because who doesn't? They both agree that they're hard workers and relate to each other…with work. Mexico and China try to get along but argue over who can export more stuff to my place. Isabella can get pretty competitive about this hahaha. China said something the other day about how even though they don't get along in business, maybe they could get along as friends better. I think it's a great idea! We'll start a club and I'll also be the one in charge!

The paper says to write about Isabella and Matthew now. Who's Matthew? Oh right, Mattie, Haha. I can't forget about him, he's my little bro! They used to be neighbors until I kinda got in the way. He never really talked to her, though, and it could have been because he was shy and was always disappearing, but I thought it wouldn't have been such a big deal. I was actually wrong, because Mexico and I got into this war and feel kinda bad about it. She still gets mad whenever it's brought up, so when she comes over to my house, she sometimes puts up stuff from her country everywhere. My place still screams UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! So yeah, I guess Mattie did get a bit upset.

Moving on to North Italy! They are on good terms; they love each other's food, and love finding out what else they have in common with each other. Italy can do better with less hot sauce, but Romano is fine with Mexi's food. They're kind of like cousins or something, with Spain being Feliciano's uncle and such. Italy was the one who wanted to meet Mexico first and was excited about it. I'm glad they get along, Italy is a pretty friendly guy!

Germany invited Mexico to join him in one of the wars, or maybe it was both. This one time he sent her a letter about it, and England was somehow able to intercept it and, **well**, he showed it to me, and I could not have Mexi fighting against me again! It would have been terrible! Mexico still said no to Germany when she found out because I mean, our friendship was at stake! I can say they are good friends, and they are awfully friendly according to Italy, but he will always be Italy's BFF and I will always be Mexico's BFF, or BHF! (Best hero friend)

Spain really cares for Mexico, although they don't see each other much now. He thinks she is the perfect daughter! He adores her for introducing him to tomatoes since they are Spain and Romano's thing, ya know. He used to take care of her and he introduced her to his culture and she inherited some... stuff from him. She really loves how Spain dances, his cooking skills, and how he is always happy. I'm the happiest person around though! Extra note, Spain does not approve some of the words Romano taught Mexico in Spanish, and Mexico changed the language a bit and made it her style.

I think I'm almost done with this thing! England said that if I finish this we'll have an ice cream party including the other nations. So now I'm happy to write about Japan! They both eat rice and like cute stuff. Their ideas of "cute" can sometimes be different, though. Japan doesn't like it whenever Mexico touches his arm or hugs him or something; and he also doesn't like that she can get too loud. He admires her hospitality and finds some of the places of her land really cool. She doesn't understand why he doesn't like hugging people so she tends to do it often. She says the more she does that, the more he'll be used to it. I'm totally used to it though, because why wouldn't I be?

Okay, so that is a lot of info about Mexico. I wonder if she'll be okay if England knows all this stuff. I don't even know what it's for. It could be to blackmail her, or just update her page on Wiki. I bet England couldn't do all of the work I just did. Speaking of Mexico, I should be heading over to her house to give her a visit!

AN: So maybe England is plotting something... it could just be a random report, or maybe there will be an ice cream party in the future. America is heading over to Mexico's; that's for sure. Anyways, there were a lot of questions in this thing. I hope it wasn't too terrible or too long! I might write another chapter since this thing was practically all America. Should I add more characters to a second report? Review por favor! I thank all of you for reading this, whoever reads this.


End file.
